Mangetsu Hōzuki
, reputed as the ,Naruto chapter 523, page 15 was a shinobi from Kirigakure's Hōzuki clan, and a member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background Both Mangetsu and his brother Suigetsu trained with the intention of becoming members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist together. This dream acted as their motivation for them both to complete cruel missions day by day. Mangetsu eventually succeeded in becoming a member of the Seven Swordsmen, mastering all seven of the swords before his death. His premature death seemingly demotivated Suigetsu.Third Databook, page 159 Appearance Mangetsu had shoulder-length, light-coloured hair and pointed, shark-like teeth — the latter trait which all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist possess. He wore an outfit very similar to his brother's, which consisted of a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. Like his brother, he carries a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck — another trait shared by the seven swordsmen — and the standard Kirigakure forehead protector. Overall, Mangetsu and Suigetsu bore great resemblance to one another. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Mangetsu was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Mangetsu's generation of swordsmen was even noted to be the strongest in the village's history. Mangetsu was also capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of Zabuza Momochi's Hiding in Mist Technique. Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Mangetsu is proficient in the use of Water Release nature manipulation and can use his clan's main secret technique to liquefy his body at will. With knowledge and use of this technique, it can also be assumed that he is well versed in his clan's other secret techniques that revolve around its use. Kenjutsu Mangetsu was a very gifted swordsman, having been accepted into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. According to his younger brother, Suigetsu, he was called the , which so happens to be the same nickname that Suigetsu himself shares. His skill, power and chakra were such that he was able to wield all seven blades of the swordsmen, including the notoriously picky blade: Samehada. He was also seemingly entrusted with the scroll which contained all of the other swords. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Amidst the battle with the Third Division, the reincarnated previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are summoned by Pakura and Gari, under Kabuto Yakushi's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number was Mangetsu, who after being futilely bombarded by various techniques, retrieved four of the swordsmen's blades from within a scroll in his possession. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Mangetsu began a silent massacre without a weapon, using just his Hydrification Technique to kill his adversaries. With Zabuza Momochi's defeat, however, the mist cleared, exposing Mangetsu to the enemy. By the time Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy departed for Naruto Uzumaki's location the following day, Mangetsu had been sealed by the Third Division.Naruto chapter 566, page 5 Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Mangetsu's sealed body as the technique was dispelled, and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia * means "full moon", and is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resemble Chinese paper lanterns; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * It is likely that Mangetsu Hōzuki might have been the previous owner of the Hiramekarei since he was one of the previous generation of Seven Swordsman but was not seen with a sword like the other reincarnated swordsmen, as it was in Chōjūrō's possession. This is also seen with Fuguki Suikazan, who was the previous owner of Samehada, and his sword is currently in the possession of Killer B. References de:Mangetsu Hoozuki he:מאנגטסו הוזוקי ru:Мангецу Хозуки